


Чёрная вода

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, gamedev!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханамия знает точно: дёрнуло даже Тэцую, и это отчего-то злит больше всего, даже больше, чем красные мокрые глаза Сакурая. Будто кто-то сделал то, на что имеет право только Макото. Будто кто-то взял его игрушки и поиграл с ними лучше, чем он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрная вода

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



> геймдев!АУ
> 
> Сайд-стори к невыложенному тексту lachance, за которым, соответственно, надо идти к ней.

Выглядеть в офисном кресле, как на троне смотрелся бы какой-то очередной королёк – так ещё надо уметь, и Ханамия умеет это лучше всех, хотя и не лучше всего. Слишком низкая спинка опущена, он почти лежит, встрёпанная голова запрокинута, и шея выглядит надломленной, кадык становится вершиной прямого угла. Глаза его закрыты, губы сомкнуты, лицо безмятежно, спокойно, и только затаившаяся в уголках губ полуулыбка и длинные пальцы безвольно опущенной к полу руки оставляют фантазии небольшой разбег, совсем крошечный, только чтоб не споткнуться на старте и не упасть лицом в сухую дорожную пыль.

Кресло удобное, кресло просто отличное, лучшее кресло в мире, Ханамия выбирал его сам и покупал на свои же деньги – превыше всего он ценит комфорт. Для себя, конечно же. Сейчас ему некомфортно, и дело даже не в том, что после четырнадцати часов отрисовки однообразных подземелий для очередной двумерной японской ролёвки (чёрт бы побрал Юбисофт и всех принцесс этого мира за популяризацию ночных кошмаров, в которых успех игры на шестьдесят, а то и на все семьдесят процентов зависит от красоты задников). Дело в атмосфере: она удушает, захлёстывает унынием. Ханамия бы встал и поаплодировал давешнему летсплейщику из числа бета-тестеров, довести Сакурая до нервной икоты и погрузить команду в атмосферу полнейшего уныния накануне релиза – десять из десяти. Макото самому бы пришлось приложить усилия для этого, в любое другое время он бы просто наслаждался кислыми минами камрадов, но команда должна работать, а не сверлить мониторы бездумными взглядами в непривычной, тянущей тишине, разбавляемой только шумом кулеров и редкими щелчками мышек. Окей, пусть молчат, но под аккомпанемент бешеного боя по кнопкам; время движется вперёд с неумолимостью восточного экспресса, а они просто смотрят на него, даже не пытаясь не то что запрыгнуть сверху, хотя бы просто выместись с рельс подальше.

Нулевая продуктивность раздражает похлеще затекшей шеи, пальцы движутся, будто жмут на невидимые клавиши пианино, старая добрая разминка затекших от долгой монотонной работы рук. Сегодня это «Долина Обермана» Листа, и Макото почти слышит музыку, хотя уместнее здесь было бы сказать «почти видит». Когда последние непрозвучавшие аккорды истаивают между узловатых пальцев, Ханамия поднимается с кресла, скрип покачивающейся по инерции спинки заглушает хруст позвонков и тазобедренных суставов, когда он чуть заметно вытягивается, не позволяя себе откровенно раскинуть руки и прогнуться в пояснице. Макото сгребает чёрно-зелёную куртку, на которую так одобрительно обычно поглядывает Мидорима (сейчас он даже головы не поворачивает в его сторону), сигареты и ключи и идёт к двери, на ходу бросая какую-то реплику про то, что ему нужно проветриться, но смотрит на него один только Куроко, провожает взглядом с невозможной смесью внимания и безразличия. Ханамия знает точно: дёрнуло даже Тэцую, и это отчего-то злит больше всего, даже больше, чем красные мокрые глаза Сакурая. Будто кто-то сделал то, на что имеет право только Макото. Будто кто-то взял его игрушки и поиграл с ними лучше, чем он сам.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Ханамия не глядя набирает смс с коротким текстом: «В парке. Сейчас». Ответа не получает, но и не ждёт его, в ответе не было бы ничего интересного. Найти адрес одного паршивенького бета-тестера со слишком длинным языком он успел в первые пять минут после окончания коллективного просмотра треклятого обзора. На улице сразу закуривает, обычная сигарета в длинных крупных пальцах кажется тонкой, и курение – это просто привычка, красота дымных завихрений делает мир вокруг чуть симпатичнее, чуть ближе к тому, что рисует сам Макото. Нервы – их вовсе нет, Ханамия спокоен, как может быть спокоен только человек, лишённый даже ярости в привычном понимании этого слова. В нём нет злости, у него есть только проблема и сотни путей её решения. Сотни путей, один из которых – Хайзаки.

Двадцать минут спустя Шого удивительно бесшумно для такого медведя опускается на скамейку рядом с ним, и какое-то время они просто молчат. Макото снова откинул голову назад, он упирается ладонями в отполированное до блеска посетителями парка дерево, белая кожа почти светится, всё усугубляет свет фонаря, на фоне которого абрис шеи выглядит практически нарисованным. Главным образом, конечно, ответ на загадку рисунка в пространстве кроется в неподвижности, и Хайзаки залипает, потому что нигде больше он не видит так беззащитно и откровенно подставленное горло, даже редкие гости в его постели не чувствуют себя рядом с ним в полной безопасности. Ханамию не в чем упрекнуть: он знает, что широкая ладонь не скомкает его дыхание, не сломает позвонки. Оба они знают, в конце концов, что Хайзаки без разрешения не коснётся его и пальцем.

Яблоко дёргается, когда Макото наконец подаёт голос – ничего лишнего, только адрес и короткий приказ: у бета-тестера должны появиться проблемы с руками вполне определённого свойства, серьёзные настолько, чтобы ближайшие полгода он не мог не то что делать обзоры, чтобы вообще не мог играть. И не хотел. Но об инциденте не должен знать никто. Особенно другие бета-тестеры.

«Будь доходчив, Шого», – роняет Ханамия небрежно, наконец переводя на него взгляд. Хайзаки бубнит что-то в ответ, и этот звук гудящий, низкий, будто в улей готовится к роению. Он смотрит сычом всё то время, пока Макото поднимается, заслоняя головой круглый, как больная жёлтая луна, фонарь. В его свете силуэт чёрный, лица Ханамии не видно даже когда Шого запрокидывает голову, особенно – когда запрокидывает. Он невольно отклоняется назад, будто это может помочь. Он слишком занят, щурясь и пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица Макото, затея малоэффективная, но увлекательная, зрачки сужаются, но глаза его никогда не меняются: какая разница, насколько узкие точки смотрят на мир, когда радужка залита чернотой. Это делает его взгляд особенно страшным, глубоким и почти мёртвым, жизнь всегда выдаёт только блеск. Будто чёрная озёрная вода плещется где-то в глубине, и под ней совсем не видно дна.

Ханамию это не пугало никогда, зато он всегда ценил такие детали, даже не столько ценил, сколько оценивал придирчивым взглядом художника. В который раз поймал себя на мысли, что эти глаза надо использовать в концепт-артах. Не к этой ерунде, которую они представят публике со дня на день. Возможно, в каком-то хорроре. Или лучше вовсе совлечься работы и нарисовать что-то для себя, для себя он не рисовал уже почти год, и почеркушки на стикерах, которыми он обклеивал своё рабочее место – не в счёт.

Макото поднимает руку и скользит пальцами по шее Шого, касается кожи между ухом и щекой, легко треплет волосы на виске самыми кончиками, и почти сразу ладонь исчезает. Ханамия неспешно, молча и безбоязненно уходит один по пустой аллее.

Хайзаки остаётся сидеть.

Ему не приказывали двигаться.


End file.
